


Предложение

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, Friendship, Gen, Obscene lexicon, Prussia fears
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Россия сделал Пруссии предложение, от которого тот не мог отказаться.





	Предложение

— Звал? — хмуро осведомился Гилберт, входя в кухню.

Россия повернулся на голос и радостно улыбнулся:

— О, Ги-и, входи-входи! Я давно тебя поджидаю…

Открывший было для колкости рот, Пруссия подавился словами, не ожидая такой реплики.

— Поджидаешь? В каком, бля, смысле?!

— В таком, — Иван замялся, наткнувшись на настороженно-недоверчивый взгляд красных глаз и, видно, растеряв всё своё красноречие.

— А можно конкретней, Иванушка-дурачок?

Русский вдруг смущённо порозовел и, решившись, смял прусса в объятьях.

— Ты охренел?! — прошипел Гилберт, предпринимая попытку к бегству, но терпя сокрушительное поражение — из русских рук так просто не вырвешься. — Заду… шишь…

Иван немного ослабил хватку и склонился над тяжело дышащим Пруссией:

— Я вообще хотел… поговорить с тобой.

— Поговорить? — Гилберту удалось восстановить дыхание.

— Угу, — Россия полностью расслабил объятья.

В следующую секунду Гилберт оторопело отскочил, когда смущающийся Иван чуть не проткнул его букетиком белых роз, упакованных в бумагу под стать ныне несуществующего Тевтонского Ордена.

— Это ещё зачем?

Получив логичный русский «А прост», прусс осторожно взял букетик и принюхался. Пахли розы бесподобно. Однако на горизонте вырисовывался вопрос. Лёгкий такой, логичный.

Откуда, едрить твою налево, чёртов Рашка знает, что ему нравятся именно эти цветы именно этого цвета?!

Пока Пруссия пребывал в шоке от познаний русского, тот мягко подхватил его под локоть и потащил куда-то… куда-то.

— Куда это ты меня тащишь?! — Гилберт очнулся на лестничной площадке и сразу затормозил. Хах, как будто это что-то изменило! Брагинский даже не заметил эти жалкие потуги освобождения.

— В спальню, — лаконично отозвался он.

Внутри у Пруссии всё похолодело. По его мнению, в этом самом интимном месте в доме можно было заниматься лишь двумя вещами: сном и… кхгм… в общем, сами знаете. Ну так вот, сон отпадал ввиду того, что за окном блистало утреннее солнышко. Значит…

— З-зачем мы т-туда идём? — Видя, что Россия не очень то и стремится поделиться планом, он окончательно струхнул. — Что ты со мной собираешься делать? А?! Говори живо, а то я никуда не пойду!!!

— Да на Сибирь тебя пошлю! — весело воскликнул Иван, позабавленный реакцией прусса. Кстати говоря, странной реакцией, чего бояться спальни?

Гилберт… нет, не побледнел, куда там! Он посерел от ужаса.

— На какую Сибирь? — прошептал он.

Брагинский, занятый открыванием двери, его не услышал.

— На какую, твою мать, Сибирь?!

— На обычную. Большую такую, — без задних мыслей уточнил русский, вталкивая «жертву» в комнату и закрывая дверь на ключ. Смотрелось это весьма эффектно.

Пруссия тут же забился в угол и затравленно огляделся по сторонам. Брагинский недоуменно глянул на него и стал рыться в шкафу. Прусс увидел это и окончательно перепугался.

— Ты… Что ты ищешь? — едва слышно пискнул он, разглядывая комнату на предмет того, чем бы можно было хорошо ранить. Ну, или хотя бы оглушить.

— Увидишь, — загадочно промурлыкал сверхдержава. — Ага, вот она!

«Она?» — Гилберт перебрал все названия предметов соответствующей области и убедился, что и «она» там есть. Нельзя терять ни минуты!

— Что мы делаем в спальне? — спросил он, оттягивая время.

— Прячемся от Москвы и Беларуси.

— Почему?

— Им не понравится то, чем бы будем тут заниматься.

— Почему?!

Русский замялся:

— Я… Я хочу сделать тебе предложение.

— Чего? Ты охренел?! Вообще-то я мужчина, если что!

Россия глянул в сторону нахохлившегося прусса весьма удивлённо:

— И что? Это не важно.

— Зато мне важно! Я не могу делать это с мужчиной! Это противоречит моим внутренним убеждениям!

Брагинский смерил его долгим, немного обиженным взглядом.

— Но ведь с Германией ты это каждый день делал, — с ноткой претензии протянул он.

Пруссия замер, даже дышать от ярости стало больно:

— Че-го?! Чтобы я с родным братом… Да как ты даже подумать мог такое?! — Он бросился на опешившего Рашку с явным намерением выбить дурь из его светлой, увы, лишь материально головы.

— Ай! — Теперь Россия перепугался не на шутку. Он поспешно закрыл голову руками, и тут Гилберт увидел, что в одной руке тот держит…

… водку.

Долбанную. Пятилитровую. Бутылку. Водки.

— Э… WTF?

Иван испуганно глянул на него снизу вверх (он упал на пол, когда озверевший немец прыгнул на него).

— Гил, — произнёс он ломающимся шёпотом. — Прости меня. Я больше не буду…

И тут Гилберт понял, что он…

— … приглашать тебя пить со мной.

… глупец и истеричка.

— Так ты утащил меня сюда, чтобы напоить водкой?!

— Да. А что?

— Да не, ничего…

— А что ты подумал?

— Маленький ещё! — вспыхнул Гилберт. — И вообще, с чего такая прихоть — водкой меня опаивать… Дорогой причём.

— Ну так праздник же, — удивился Иван.

— У тебя и такой есть?!

Русский кивнул и вопросительно посмотрел в красные глаза:

— А ты… в общем…

— Согласен ли я испить с тобой эту гадость? Ну что я ещё могу ответить на такое своеобразное предложение? — Гилберт посмотрел на поникшего Брагинского и забрал у него бутылку. — Согласен, чёрт побери!


End file.
